The Proposal
by ragsweas
Summary: Written for the Golden Snitch Forum-Prompt of the day challenge (location) a garden. Harry's proposing to ginny.


**Written for The Golden Snitch(Prompt of the day)**

 **Prompt (location) a garden**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Weasleys' get together were full of life. Three years after the war, it didn't dim a bit. Especially now that Angelina was there, being a pillar of hope for George.

It was a nice summer day, when everybody was free. Molly Weasley was working zealously inside the kitchen, being helped by a pregnant Fleur and a happy Audrey. Angelina and George were locked away in Fred and George's room, only God knowing doing what. Bill was playing with Teddy and Victorie, with Percy trying (and failing) to assist him. Charlie had not come. Hermione and Ginny were discussing…something on the couch. Ron was drinking firewhisky and Harry was playing with the box inside his robes' pocket.

Finally, he approached Ron.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey Harry." He massaged his temples and took a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"What? Um, yeah mate, I am good." Ron tried to assure him.

Harry pushed the thoughts about Ron back and said, "So, I am thinking of doing it today."

Ron's face turned an alarming shade of red."To-Today?"

Harry nodded excitedly.

"But, but I was going to do it today!"

"Wait what?" Harry thought it was a joke, but Ron's serious expression was too hard to miss. "You weren't even planning to do it!"

"Well," Ron took another sip of the butterbeer, "I saw this ring in the shop at Diagon alley and I thought, 'If I die tomorrow, Hermione will never know!' See?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not dying tomorrow Ron. We are just babysitting Victorie with Teddy."

"Have you seen that little menace?" Ron asked.

"It's my godson you're talking about."

"No, I mean the other one."

"That's your niece!"

"She is still a menace!"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. They exchanged a glance and Ron said, "So one of us will have to back off?"

"Or," Harry said, "I take Ginny to the Garden and you take Hermione to the shed."

"But won't the girls be like, you stole my day and stuff?"

Harry thought for a second and said, "Nah!"

* * *

Lunch was a cheerful affair. All during lunch, Harry and Ron kept exchanging glances. Finally, as the lunch ended, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Let's go out in the garden."

"Why?" she asked, taking a bite.

"Just like this."

"I don't want to play now Harry." Ginny pleaded.

"Oh, just for a walk?" Harry tried his puppy eyes he knew Ginny couldn't resist.

"Oh, fine!"

Harry pulled Ginny out and Ron took the moment to take Hermione out in the shed. Harry and Ginny began aimlessly walking in the garden.

"So," Harry turned to Ginny, "How's Quidditch?"

"Like always." Ginny shrugged.

Harry wiped some sweat of his forehead and took a deep breath.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see a worried Ginny. "Are you all right?"

"There's no easy way of doing this." Harry muttered.

"What?" Ginny wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

Harry tuned to face Ginny Looked deep into her eyes.

"Um, Harry, are you fine?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry kneeled down on one leg. Ginny immediately gasped and took a step back.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you." Harry rubbed his hands nervously, not even looking at Ginny. "I know I was a prat to you for our first years in Hogwarts and you never gave up on me. You continued rebelling in Hogwarts for me even when I was running and fought with me. You were there when I needed you the most and when I didn't. You stood by me no matter what."

He quickly reached out for the box in his robes' pocket and produced a very old box. Opening it, he put the simple diamond ring in front of Ginny and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Both Ginny and Harry turned towards the shed.

"Bloody Hell Ron!" Harry muttered under his breath. "Did you have to do it along with me?"

Ginny pointed towards the shed and looked at Harry. "Was that…"

"Yup!" Harry answered irritatingly.

"Did Ron just…." Ginny still couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Yes."

Harry looked up, "What?"

"Yes. I accept!" Ginny answered, beaming.

Harry stood up and slipped the ring on her fingers.

"YES!" this time it was him who shouted. Kissing Ginny passionately, the two made their way inside the Burrow.

"So, no problems?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

It was late at night and the Burrow was hosting a party for both the proposals.

"Why did Hermione scream?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she saw the ring and screamed." Ron told Harry.

"Wait, you didn't propose?"

"Nah, she didn't give me the chance. I had a whole speech prepared."

"So basically you had not prepared anything?"

"Yup!"

The two best friends clinked their glasses and took a sip.


End file.
